1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device, used for a facsimile apparatus, for an original and a recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus is provided with a paper feeding mechanism, in which mechanism an original is fed into the facsimile apparatus by rotation of an original feeding roller and the original is read. A recording paper is also fed by rotation of a platen roller.
The inventor of the present invention knows the paper feeding mechanism including both a motor 52 for rotating an original feeding roller 51 and a motor 54 for rotating a platen roller 53 as shown in FIG. 1. In this type of paper feeding mechanism, during transmission in which an original is fed, the motor 52 for transmission is driven to rotate the original feeding roller 51, and during reception in which a recording paper is fed, the motor 54 for reception is driven to rotate the platen roller 53.
During copying in which both an original and a recording paper are fed simultaneously, the motor 52 and the motor 54 are driven simultaneously so that the original feeding roller 51 and the platen roller 53 are rotated simultaneously. When this paper feeding mechanism is applied to a facsimile apparatus with an auto cutter, for example, during a reverse rotation of a receiving system in which a recording paper is brought from a position of an auto cutter back to a printing position, the motor 54 is driven in reverse direction to cause the platen roller 53 to make the reverse rotation.
The inventor knows another type of paper feeding mechanism which is provided with three one-way clutches 61, 62, and 63, by means of which an original feeding roller 65 and a platen roller 66 are rotated by a single motor 64, as shown in FIG. 2. This type of paper feeding mechanism is arranged such that during transmission, the forward rotation of the motor 64 is transmitted through the one-way clutch 61 to the original feeding roller 65. During reception and copying, the reverse rotation of the motor 64 is transmitted to the platen roller 66 through a coupling gear 67 and the one-way clutch 62 and also transmitted to the original feeding roller 65 through the coupling gear 67 and the one-way clutch 63.
However, in the former of the conventional paper feeding mechanisms, there are provided both the motor 52 for transmission and the motor 54 for reception as respective drive sources of the original feeding roller 51 and the platen roller 53. This is a great handicap to cost curtailment and size and weight reductions. In the latter, the provision of the three one-way clutches 61, 62, and 63 makes it possible to use a single motor 64 as the drive source. Nonetheless, the one-way clutches 61, 62 and 63 are so expensive that sufficient effects of cost reduction cannot be obtained. Another problem is that when this paper feeding mechanism is applied to a facsimile device with an auto cutter, for example, the platen roller 66 cannot be rotated in reverse direction, so that a recording paper cannot be brought from the auto cutter position back to the printing position.